


Волкодлатикъ

by Apelcinova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Retelling, Scott-Centric, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надеюсь, все читали в школе чеховского "Ваньку Жукова"? Вот и автор тоже читал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волкодлатикъ

**Author's Note:**

> И снова спасибо **klavir** за баннер!

Котька Малкин, семнадцатилетний парень, укушенный месяц назад в лесу непонятным зверем, в ночь на Ивана Купалу не ложился спать. Дождавшись, когда мамка его, Меланья, подоив корову, отправилась с соседкой тетей Ариной на берег реки собирать лечебные травы, он достал из комода клетчатую тетрадь на пружинке, отыскал среди нескольких разномастных карандашей единственный неполоманный и стал писать. Прежде, чем вывести первую букву, он задумчиво послюнявил грифель, полюбовался из окна на уже половинчатый месяц, еще чуть-чуть округлившийся со вчерашнего вечера, и прерывисто вздохнул, жалея себя. Тетрадка лежала у него на коленях, а сам он сидел, привалившись спиной к стене так, чтобы лунный свет падал ему на тетрадку – мамка электричество берегла и в короткие летние ночи вообще запрещала подходить к выключателю.

«Милый икзакьютюв продюсер Джефф Дэвис! - начал он, старательно рисуя буквы и все еще немного сомневаясь в правильности написания непонятного слова «икзакьютюв». – Я, Котька Малкин, обычный деревенский парень, пишу тебе письмо в далекую Америку и желаю тебе всех оскаров и еще каких премий, который у вас там вручаются. Нет у меня больше сил и терпения так жить, одна надежда только на тебя и осталась».

Котька перевел взгляд на виднеющиеся сквозь мутноватое стекло темные ветки садовых вишен, густо усыпанные одной лишь пустою листвой, ибо майскими заморозками побило все цветы, вообразил себе строгого и мудро прищурившегося продюсера Джеффа, который в это время, наверное, читает очередной сценарий, присланный ему на ознакомление, собрался с духом для следующего абзаца, и продолжил свое письмо:

«А на Зеленую неделю* мы с моим другом Стёпкой Стилинским пошли ночью в лес – потому как Стёпка божился, что блаженный дядя Петя Хрен зарыл там где-то мертвую русалку. Потому что русалки на Зеленую неделю совсем как люди становятся, из воды выходят и песни поют. А дядя Петя песен не любит – у него после пожара голова часто болит, отчего он на людей бросается. И на русалок тоже. Только никакая это не русалка оказалась, а дядьпетина племянница Любка. Ее тогда как раз три дня как хватились и стёпкин отец, деревенский староста, вместе с остальными мужиками по вечерам ходили искать ее по лесам и оврагам. А вышло так, что нашли ее первые мы со Стёпкой – потому что Стёпка, он всегда проблемы находит, так моя мамка говорит.

А когда мы мертвую Любку нашли, мимо нас стадо бешеных кабанов продиралось, и Стёпка испугался и сбежал, а я бежать не мог, поскольку трудно мне бегать. Раённый доктор маменьке сказал, когда я еще маленьким был, что это у меня особая хворь такая. Поэтому я переждал, пока кабаны уйдут, и пошел по направлению к просеке. А там вдруг – раз! откуда ни возьмись какой-то зверь из кустов как выскочит и давай кусать меня в бок. Тут-то я и завопил так, что далеко уже убежавший Стёпка услышал и вернулся, потому как стыдно ему стало.

А про укус я ничего маменьке не сказал, хоть Стёпка и говорил, что надо. Да только я думал, что это бешеный волк был и меня тут же тогда и пристрелят. А Стёпка сказал, что я дурак и бешеных людей не стреляют, а самостоятельно помереть дают. Я тогда со страху всю ночь не спал, так боялся, а наутро укус исчез, словно привиделся, а сам я будто поздоровел и на следующую ночь на луну повыть захотелось. А Стёпка сказал, что это, наверное, потому, что меня волкодлак укусил и теперь я тоже волкодлаком стал, ну, то есть волкодлатиком. Стёпка - он вообще умный и много книжек читает, но тогда я его дураком обозвал, потому как не хотел быть волкодлатиком. И даже дал подзатыльника. Только оказалось, что я еще и дюже сильным стал, и у Стёпки потом шишка на голове несколько дней болела, потому он меня скотом назвал. Даже, говорит, ты не просто скот, а скот с большой буквы «с» и двумя «т» на конце.

Но потом мы помирились и снова в лес пошли, потому что хотели все же русалку найти, а не задушенную дядей Петей Любку, которую он зачем-то топором на две части разрубил. Да только никаких русалок мы опять не нашли, потому как испугались смурного и здорового мужика, который у места, где Любку отыскали, голубые цветочки высаживал. То есть – сначала мы испугались, а потом Стёпка сказал, что это Добрыня Хрен, видимо, про Любку узнал и на похороны приехал. Их-то из всей семьи после пожара почитай всего трое и оставалось: только с Любкою вон как вышло, а дядю Петю теперь в больницу увезли.

А раньше у них семья была большая, и жили они в большом доме на окраине леса, потому как отец Добрыни и Любки был лесник. Только дюже порядочный и суровый, потому его и не любили. Бывало, хотел кто-нибудь поперек других вырубку себе на лесосеке застолбить, так он в ответ как рыкнет, ну чисто волк: «Хрен!» Так и прозвали всю его семью «Хренами». Тем более, что и жена у лесника была ему под стать: суровая, словно волчица. Стёпкин отец говорит, что их поэтому, наверное, и пожгли тогда, шесть лет назад, как раз на Андреев день».

Котька отложил на минуточку карандаш и потряс рукой, не привычной к такому длинному словосложению, потом передвинулся по стене поближе к окну, чтобы сместившийся прямоугольник лунного света попадал на лист точно по центру, и подумал, что пошел уже третий листок писанины, а до своей просьбы он так пока еще и не добрался. Вот, наверное, Стёпка, сделал бы это куда быстрее и грамотнее, но в последнее время они со Стёпкой редко виделись, потому как тот постоянно бегал к Добрыне. Вроде как спрашивать его про жизнь в большом городе, да только возвращался он с этих расспросов с такими губами, будто их ему дикие пчелы кусали. Если не знать, что пчелы по вечерам, когда Стёпка расспрашивать бегал, уже спят давно. Котька скривился от этих мыслей, но решил все же предупредить продюсера Джеффа про стёпкины нестандартные предпочтения.

«Только ты не думай, икзакьютюв продюсер Джефф Дэвис, что Стёпка плохой. То, что он с Добрыней блудом занимается, так это, говорят, в вашей Америке обычное дело. А здесь за это Стёпку и побить могут. Поэтому не только за себя, но и за Стёпку прошу: он ведь молодец и всегда мне помогает. Даже когда Сонька сначала меня видеть не хотела, а он мне с ней познакомиться придумал как.

А сама Сонька – красавица, потому как француженка. Они с родителями из Франции недавно приехали и по соседству поселились. Только звать ее, конечно, не Сонька, а по-французки – Элиссон. Но это длинно и непонятно, поэтому в школе ее сразу перекрестили... А глаза у нее большущие и волосы темные, так что когда она ходит в белом платьице, то точно картинка из книжки по чтению, там где про Тургенева и его барышень написано. Только к платьицу она всегда папкины кирзовые сапоги надевает – говорит, по нашему навозу как раз в них и ходить. Но ей можно, она непривычная. Это мы со Стёпкой и его троюродной сеструхой Лидкою прям так, босиком бегаем. В окно опять же легче залезать – потому как через ворота я к Соньке идти боюсь, у ейного папки дробовик в сенях стоит охотничий».

Котька вдруг понял, что уже полстраницы пишет только про любовь свою Соньку, а до просьбы снова никак добраться не может, поэтому он мужественно заставил себя не думать о ласковых сонькиных глазах и розовых мягких губах и, решив, что больше подробностей уже не нужно, перешел все же к своей просьбе:

«Милый икзакьютюв продюсер Джефф Дэвис, а забери ты нас отсюда всех вместе, потому как нет нам тут никакого житья и покоя. Стёпку с Добрыней вот-вот поймают да вилами забьют, а меня сонькин отец на дух не переносит. И Соньке со мной видеться запрещает, а она в своей комнате потом ревмя ревет. А сам я на полнолуние шерстью обрастаю и бегу за деревню охотиться и на луну выть, так что, может, меня, в конце концов, вилами вперед Стёпки с Добрынею забьют когда-нибудь. А Стёпка говорит, что мы все такие необычные, что про нас только фильм снимать. Только если его будут снимать у нас, то обязательно муру какую-нибудь снимут. Потому как у нас снимают либо про ментов, либо муру, а я муру не хочу, а хочу оскар и чтоб выть никто не мешал. Так что молим тебя все вместе – забери ты нас в Галливуд, а мы тебе за это век благодарны будем и, если хочешь, даже паспорта свои отдадим и снимай про нас сколько хочешь. А мамке я потом все объясню, из Америки. Или, если можешь, и ее тоже с нами возьми – она у меня знаешь какая! Может хоть корову доить, хоть людей лечить, хоть обед нам всем готовить. Так что тебе от нее точно польза будет…

Остаюсь ждать ответ и передаю приветы тебе, и студии МТВ, и всему Галливуду.

Со всем почтением, Котька Малкин»

Котька утомленно выдохнул и, отложив тетрадку и карандаш, утер с лица пот, набежавший от неимоверного мысленного напряжения. Потом он достал купленный загодя дешевый конверт без марки, бережно сложил исписанные округлыми, словно у первоклассника, карандашными буквами клетчатые листки, сунул их в конверт и, послюнявив краешек, аккуратно его заклеил.

Подумав немного на счет адреса, он снова взял в руку карандаш и медленно вывел:

«Икзакьютюву продюсеру Джеффу Дэвису, в Галливуд».

Потом почесал в затылке, раздумывая, догадается ли американский почтальон, что Джефф Дэвис не сидит сиднем в Галливуде, а делает фильмы для МТВ, и на всякий случай приписал:

«На студию МТВ».

После чего с чувством глубокого удовлетворения от проделанной работы и надеждою на светлое будущее сунул конверт под подушку, намереваясь закинуть его в почтовый ящик завтра с утра, как пойдет к Стёпке, и, довольный, отправился спать.

И снилась ему загадочная, но красивая заставка для будущего фильма про них со Стёпкою, где под бодрую музыку улыбались и Сонька, и Лидка, и даже Добрыня Хрен, а под конец всплывали большие красные буквы, узорчатые и с цветами, которые складывались в одно многозначительное слово – «ВОЛКОДЛАТИКЪ».

______________________________

_* Зеленая неделя (иначе Русальная неделя) - неделя, начинающаяся с праздника Троицы и посвященная проводам весны. Считается, что в эту неделю русалки (утонувшие девушки) выходят из воды, чтобы побыть среди живых._


End file.
